Shut Down
by Rose Verdict
Summary: "Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your evil grow?" Mary had been bullied for two years by the one she thought was her best friend. She was trying to have a good day, being the start of summer vacation. Instead, she ends up broken in a new world, but meets six others whose dreams are dying. Can she find a way to unite them, or even-can she go home? Does she even want to?
1. Chapter 1-A Day In The Life

**Hallo friends, enemies, acquaintances, and random web surfers! Welcome to the story Shut Down! I hope you enjoy!**

**I should make this clear right now; I will do Reviewer Recognition, but if you post a just-plain-mean comment, I'll just reply with a -_-" You hath beeth warned! (XD**

**Also, don't get confused! My OC goes by Seem after _it _happens-I ain't telling here, so don't ask.**

**Also, I kinda fail at honorifics, so don't hesitate to tell me if I mix them up.**

**There's not much else to say here, so Seem?**

**Seem: v.v Hai...Ro-chan only owns me and the others from our Earth... *clams up, about to cry***

**Yoikes! We gotta work on your public speaking if this idea is gonna work out...**

* * *

Shut Down-Chapter 1

A Day in the Life

_Girl's POV_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

I slapped the snooze button on my alarm clock, my eyes sliding open. _Yet another day and yet another chance to regret my existence. _I sighed. _At least it can't get any worse. Jinx or not, there is no feasible way that my life will change. Ever. Short of a world-shaking _something_ happening, the life of Mary Jane Canfring cannot, repeat, cannot, get worse. Or better. _I continued this train of thought as I walked out of my blueish gray room. Honestly, I stared at the walls enough that I was probably imagining the blueishness. I walked to the green bathroom, then recoiled out as I glimpsed my dad _taking care of business._ My mom and dad were divorced, so I alternated living with each monthly. My mom had walked in on something my dad did-whether it was the obvious or something else, I have no frikking clue-but it was grounds enough for divorce. Neither parent will tell me which. Pooh, I say. Or, I would if I still talked.

Yeah, I'm a self-induced mute.

After school starts, you'll see why.

TIME SKIP-0900

I finished walking to school. My father often offered to take me, but then his favorite TV program would start, and I'd end up walking. Meh, it's normality. I am forced to conform, and I do so, while not happily, but glad that others were happy, if that makes sense. My ex-best friend forever used to stand by me, but after the hormones hit her, around 8th grade, she had a sudden change of heart and told me that if we were to remain friends, I would have to change to fit her standards. I quote,

"All I ask is for complete and total perfection! Is that too much too ask?"

Wait, you probably want to know what's happening now, right?

I looked up from the ground just in time to keep from walking into a wall. I sullenly walked into my first class, hands in my pockets. My seat was in the Dead Corner. It's called that because-no, I won't say. That's the one thing that everyone here can agree on; never speak of the Incident of the Gumball Fight-GAH! Forget I said that!

Point is, I was the only one willing to sit there, but only because _KT _sits on the far side of the classroom from there. KT stands for Klarrisa Talour. She's my BFFN I was talking about before. I looked down at my phone-the Kasane Teto/Hatsune Miku wallpaper proudly displayed the time-0904. Class would start soon, so I turned off Regret Message and stuck my phone in my faded jeans pocket. Just in time, too. The teacher, Strikt-sensei, is, as the name implies, very strict. I couldn't believe it when she told us her lifelong dream was to start an orphanage.*

Meh. Anyway, Strikt-sensei wrote on the board in elegant, "Sorry, class, but I lost my voice and am not feeling very well. As such, I am allowing you to use this time as a study hall. Please use it well and wisely."

Immediately, I turned my music back on, relatively...not sad. This was my only class today because after this I had official study hall, then lunch, and then we got out of school, it being the last day before summer vacation. Bye-bye being a freshie! That and, well, I was an A-plus student in all my classes, well, sans choir. Ya know, mute. However, that thought cheered me a little bit, and then...the rest of the day happened.

TIME SKIP-1200

I was finally through! YES! I had gone through the morning without too much trouble. I was actually hoping that in the thrill of summer, KT had actually forgotten me! I began skipping home when-

!CRACK!

"What do we have here, girls?" a sickly sweet voice spoke from behind as I clutched my head in pain. Brick wall to head...heh, that's a new one...

"Oooh, oooh! I know!" shouted a loud obnoxious voice. I forced my eyes to see past the whiteness and stars and saw KT and her ego-stroking posse. Of course.

"Oh, really? What _do _we have here?" KT answered, her angelic voice hitting me like daggers.

"We have a dummy who loves her fake singers more than her real friends!" cried the obnoxious one, Darly.

"That's ri-ight! And do you know what we do to those who ignore those around them?" KT raised her voice in obvious glee.

The whole posse began to chant. "Cleansing, cleansing, cleansing, cleansing..."

Over it all, a crowd which had gathered began hurling insults at me.

"Dumb freshie-kohei! Go home!"

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your evil grow?"

"Eat a camling, Canfring-kohei!"

You get the picture.

I began gathering my stuff up, tears threatening to spill over. After 13 years of friendship, 2 years of torture was too much to bear.

I ran off, listening to them all cheer! Cheer, I tell you! CHEER! Finally giving in, I began sobbing uncontrollably as I ran past my favorite Vocaloid store, not even bothering to look inside. Little did I know these were my last few seconds here.

My gray hoodie snagged on a tree branch, so after a little tugging, I pulled it and my long brown hair free, fraying both. My worn, dirty white shoes got stuck in a crack in the ground, sending me flying into an alley nearby. My stuff flew everywhere, but I didn't bother to pick it up. Instead I just closed my eyes and cried even harder, the past tortures returning to my mind. Writhing on the ground, heedless of stares from passerby, I wept for KT, Darly, Dad, Mom, Strikt-sensei, and everyone else I knew that I felt like I had let down.

Eventually, I cried myself out entirely. My things lay scattered all around, so I picked them all up and put them in my black backpack.

That's when I noticed.

My backpack should be gray.

I stood up in a hurry and rushed to the sidewalk, using a window as a mirror. I was in a black t-shirt, reddish-pink overall dress, and black flats. My eyes-green!? My hair-GREEN!? WTFeezy? Then someone accidentally sent us both sprawling on the ground! I shook my head, then I couldn't help gawking at who had hit me...

* * *

**A cliffy? Already? Apparently! XDDD**

**Brownie points and virtual hugs to those who can find the references!**

**Also, who do you think Mary ran into? /:D**

**I WILL BE BACK!**

**FOOD EATER VERDICTA IS OUT! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2-Secrets Revealed

**Sorry if the last chappie was rushed, but, well...I was rushed. XD**

**So, anyway...**

**The whole "orphanage" thing isn't going to come back up in this fic, but I couldn't resist-I have an original story in which there is an orphanage run by a Miss Strikt. Ahehehe...**

**REVIEWER RECOG TIME! XDDD**

**Kalenzii: Neither! 3XD She is somewhat obsessed with Vocaloids already, don'tcha think she'd make a Fanloid of her own? And by her I mean me?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID! XDDD**

**MoonStar1312: *bows* Danke shuen! XD**

**Before anything else, _apparently_ the name I was gonna use for Seem, Murani Cota, means "I have arrived at the village." What? So instead she'll be named Otonashii Momoko. Momoko-chan! And I have an idea to keep Murani in the game! m(^.^)m Anywhoosle, R&amp;R, F&amp;F, all that jazz! Cuz more work goes into stories when the author's happy! So, yeah, Momoko-chan? If you would?**

**Momoko: *.* No.**

**Yeesh...Momoko-chan, KT, Darly, etc. are mine. The others aren't, much as I'd like them to be. v.v Meh... Thusly, this isn't canon, per se, for anyone but my OCs.**

**ONVARDZ! 3XD**

* * *

_Last time on Shut Down..._

_That's when I noticed._

_My backpack should be gray._

_I stood up in a hurry and rushed to the sidewalk, using a window as a mirror. I was in a black t-shirt, reddish-pink overall dress, and black flats. My eyes-green!? My hair-GREEN!? WTFeezy? Then someone accidentally sent us both sprawling on the ground! I shook my head, then I couldn't help gawking at who had hit me..._

_Now, back to the present..._

"Oh, I'm sorry miss!" yelped the other girl as I stared in shock. Then she caught sight of something in the distance, so called over, "I"m coming!" before running off. I just stood there, paralyzed by-dare I say?-excitement! I took a double take to be sure I wasn't seeing things.

A negi? Teal pigtails!?

The only person I can think of who would have that would be-but it can't be! I stared at the passerby as inconspicuously as I could-

A blue-haired guy greedily wolfing down ice cream-Kaito?

A brunette happily gulping a bottle of sake-Meiko?

Blonde twins laughing as they drive around in a road roller-Rin and Len?

Luka eating tuna? Gakupo staring at an eggplant shop? Gumi juggling carrots? Neru on her phone? Everywhere I looked I saw Vocaloids, fanloids, failoids, UTAUloids!

I was about to let loose a squee of epic proportions-for me, at least-when someone bumped into me, sending stuff flying every which way-again.

"OMGosh, I'm soooo sorry!" cried out the pinkette as we splayed out on the ground. "Are you okay?" Internally, I shrieked in happiness. However, years of silence kinda interfered, so I just nodded. "My name is Teto." the enthusiastic pink-head told me. "Kasane Teto. What's your name?"

I thought hard, trying to speak, and finally I stammered, "I-I...I go by Otonashii Momoko."

"Hmmm, shy, are we? No problem! Come on Momoko-san, let's go meet up with my friends!" she declared. Oh, am I in for it...

We started off towards her dorm and she asked me, "So, Momoko-san, are you new here? I know either the faces or the names or both for everyone in town, but I haven't heard of you before. Are you a transfer student?" I nodded, relieved that I wouldn't have to lie to one of my idols. "Well, then, be glad you showed up after school got out!" She said with a grin.

She began pointing people out to me, and even though I knew who most of them were, I obediently looked where she said so I could keep up my appearances of being the newbie. "That girl over there is Kikyuune Aiko, with the blue hair, see her? She's kind of a loner, but I've seen her with her brother, Akio, and they're really good friends, so at least she's isn't lonely." I saw the blue-head humming a song to herself under a tree. Then her twin showed up, and the frown on her face flipped right over as they walked off.

"Then there's Yorune Mimi-the purple hair, over that way-and...well, nobody really knows much about her. Aiko is a loner, but at least she interacts with people. Mimi...well...she's Mimi. I used to be really good friends with her, but then rumors started." I gave Teto a questioning look. "Someone told someone, who told someone else, and so on, that she was a witch. Eventually I...let's talk about someone else!" She said, suddenly cheery.

Completely out of the blue, she asked me, "You don't have anything against the genderally challenged, do you?" I shook my head, confused. "Good. Two of my friends, not best friends, but friends? Ahehe...one of them is a boy, but...Oh! There she is now! HEY RITSU-CHAN!" She called to a redhead in a pretty dress. I followed her gaze, and lo and behold, she was right! Ritsu was a guy in girl's clothing! ***For story purposes, Ritsu will be referred to as a she, even though she's technically a he. No like-y, no read-y***

"Hi Teto!" the young Ritsu came up, enthusiastically bouncing around Teto. "Huggie?"

"Sure, Ritsu-chan!" Teto laughed, picking her up and swinging her around before setting her down again. "I was in the middle of showing Momoko-san around! You wanna help?"

"Yeah! Can I go get Big Sister?" asked Ritsu.

"Go right on ahead, we'll be right here!" Teto answered, but she was long gone already.

"Sooo...crossdresser?" I asked shyly.

"Yup. Apparently, she was born with...I think the science-y term for it is an XXY chromosome? Pretty much she got an extra dose of girl DNA **(A/N: Like one of my brothers! XD) **and decided to act on it **(A/N: Not that part though). **The missle implants don't help either."

I gave her the classic WTFeezy look, but she didn't see and went on.

"Anywho, Big Sister is Ruko. Due to Ritsu being Ritsu, she assumed that Ruko is a she, and we all just went with it. Technically, though, Ruko is a he _and _a she."

I swear, if this were an online chat, I would be going O.O a ba-_jill_-ion times right now!

"But anyways, Ruko is the other friend I was telling you about. And that's just the people I'm kinda close to! Wait 'till you meet my really good friends! Come on!" She yelled happily, pulling me away just as Ruko got there.

"Eh? Where are they off to so fast?" asked Ruko. "Come on, Ristu-chan, let's follow them!"

"Yaaay!" Ritsu cheered.

* * *

So it turns out that Teto has two good friends, Momone Momo and Utane Uta. Go figure. I was grinning like the creepy guy from 3rd and Main by the time we actually got to the Kasane's dorm!

"So, Teto, who's this? I don't think I've seen her before." Uta trailed off.

I tried to raise my voice as best I could, so they could hear me. "H-hi...I'm Otonashii Momoko...it's nice to meet all of you..." And I gave a small smile to them all.

"Well, hi Momoko-san! I'm Utane Uta, but my friends call me Defoko. And this watermelon here-" she gave Momo a noogie "-is Momone Momo. But we all call her Momo, even if we're trying to be formal, cause come on! You try saying 'Mo' that many times in a row!" At this point everyone started laughing and talking-sans myself, of course-and needless to say, but I was happier than I had been in a loooooong time.

"So, Momoko-san, where are you from?" Teto asked. I blanched, but I recovered before anyone in our group saw.

Thinking fast, I answered, "W-well...I'm from this little town on the shores of Lake Huia'ar'wa. It doesn't really have a name..." I trailed off, hoping they would accept me.

"Well, I think that sounds cool!" Momo declared. "Any siblings?"

"Uhm...not in the normal sense..." I answered sheepishly. See, I was _born _an only child. My parents never adopted anyone. As far as I know, Mom isn't pregnant again, so that only leaves a few reasons for...ahehe...ignore that rant...**  
**

"What do you mean?" asked Defoko.

"Ahehe...ya know about MPD?" I mumbled, barely loud enough to be heard. Their eyes widened in shock, and is that, familiarity?

"Yesss..." Teto said hesitantly.

"Welllll...when I was six, I heard someone sing, and I loved it so much that I made a character of my own, if I could join them. I named her Murani Komomo. Then when...bad stuff...happened, I heard a voice in my head that identified herself as Komomo. For years, she was kinda the only person I could talk to without being ridiculed. Ever since, she's been kinda my big sister. Sometimes she takes over when I'm being picked on, and from what I've been told, my eyes turn pink when she shows up. I can-" I started crying "-understand if you don't wanna be my friends anymore..." And I ran off.

"WAIT, MOMOKO-CHAN!" they yelled after me. I skidded to a halt.

"Chan?" I wondered.

"Did you just say...chan?" I asked, turning around to see them come up by me.

"Yeah, 'course we did! Anybody who's willing to just open up like that to practically complete strangers is braver than most people here! Ya know what we say in this trio?" Defoko asked with a sly grin.

"What?" I asked.

The three of them pumped their fists in the air, shouting together, "MISFITS FOR THE WIN!"

Momo told me, "I'm a freaking robot!"

Defoko declared, "I have NATURALLY PURPLE HAIR!"

Teto spoke up, "And I've been told I'm part Chimera!"

Together they spoke again, "And we don't give a feezy what other people think of us!"

I looked up, smirking, one eye minty green, the other hot pink. "And neither do we!"

We started laughing as we reached our destination, where...

"Hey, sis!" yelled a boy's voice from inside the house. "You gotta come see this!"

"Oh, that's Ted! I'LL BE BACK!" shouted Teto, pointing her right hand in the air before running off. The other two and I shared a glance, then we all started laughing so hard we were crying, rolling on the floor laughing, and all that _shtuff_. Looking around the house, I saw pink, pink, and WAY MORE PINK! There was the occasional red, though, so I supposed that Ted at least had some influence over their home decor. Merp. I noticed that she had a lot of rental DVDs. At closer inspection, they were all more than a month overdue. I stifled a laugh, getting a strange look from Momo. I waved my hand at her in a "don't worry about it" way, so she shrugged it off. Then we heard Teto yelp in surprise.

Dashing to the backyard, we saw Ted laughing his head off and Teto sopping wet.

Let the laughter begin anew!

* * *

**This chappie was kinda hard to write-I don't think I do well on those sad scenes. Tell me what you think!**

**Also, I may or may not get to describing Komomo in greater detail later on. I have an idea where Komomo originally was though! 3XD**

**So yeah, R&amp;R, F&amp;F, all that _shtuff!_**

**Also, I HATH DISCOVERED BIOHAZARD BAH KIKYUUNE AIKO! THOU SHALL GO LISTEN NAO! XDDD**

**Also, I'm only gonna update this and Kinky and the Earthly Adventures-in the Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures thingie, since they were reviewed. And I might put up a Leverage/Vocaloid X-over. XDDD**

**FOOD EATER VERDICTA IS OUT! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3-A Day In The Life (Reprise)

**Okay, so I may have accidentally confused some of you out there in Internetland. Teto did not wet her pants, and this is following Mary-erm, Momoko-in the story, and she has _green _hair. not teal. Miku's the teal-head that accidentally crashed into Momoko-chan. And Danke shuen is German for Thank you. I'm sorry if anyone here is confusled. ^.^'**

**So anyway, thanks for reading this far! REVIEWER RECOG! XD**

**Missy Missy Bounce: Thanks! I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so!**

**MoonStar1312: So yeah, *points up* And no need to do that, unless you really want to. Meep. Here's the next chappie, though. ^u^**

**Kalenzii: ****I was reading your review, and I STILL CANNOT get past the second line! XDDD LOLOLOLOLOL**

**misfitsmisfitsmisfitsmisfitsMISFITS!**

**But yeahhhhhh...Momoko-chan has MPD, she just revealed that to the others, she freaks out, then the other three tell her that it's okay, they're not normal either. so yeah. I kinda got caught up in the moment. ^.^'**

**And now, without further ado, *reading paper* Teto will now do the disclaimer!**

**Teto: Rose-chan doesn't own me or the other UTAUs, or the Vocaloids, or anything really, except her OCs and the plot.**

**Thanks Teto. Now If we could only convince Momoko-chan to talk, life would be perfect!**

***Momoko goes O.O and violently shakes her head***

**... -_-'**

* * *

_Last time on Shut Down..._

_"Hey, sis!" yelled a boy's voice from inside the house. "You gotta come see this!"_

_"Oh, that's Ted! I'LL BE BACK!" shouted Teto, pointing her right hand in the air before running off. The other two and I shared a glance, then we all started laughing so hard we were crying, rolling on the floor laughing, and all that shtuff. Looking around the house, I saw pink, pink, and WAY MORE PINK! There was the occasional red, though, so I supposed that Ted at least had some influence over their home decor. Merp. I noticed that she had a lot of rental DVDs. At closer inspection, they were all more than a month overdue. I stifled a laugh, getting a strange look from Momo. I waved my hand at her in a "don't worry about it" way, so she shrugged it off. Then we heard Teto yelp in surprise._

_Dashing to the backyard, we saw Ted laughing his head off and Teto sopping wet._

_Let the laughter begin anew!_

_Now, back to the present..._

"TED! WHAT DID YOU DO?" bellowed Defoko.

I noticed that near Ted, there was a water balloon launcher. "Uhm..." I pointed at it. The other two followed my gaze, and when they saw it, they glared at where Ted stood, grinning like the creepy guy from 3rd and Main. **(PNF FTW! ^u^) **The smile slowly slipped off his face as he saw Momo straightening her hat and Defoko rolling up her sleeves.

"Ah, Ted?" I quietly asked him.

"Yeah?"

"I suggest you run if you want to live."

"DON'T GOTTA TELL ME TWICE!" he yelled, sprinting away as fast as he could, Momo and Defoko giving chase. I ran over to Teto to get her dried off.

"Thank goodness it's just water..." Teto thought aloud. At this I smiled at her, holding up a towel.

TIME SKIP-0230

I was just getting the last of the water off of Teto when Ted came crashing through the dorm again. He was clearly out of breath, and why shouldn't he be? He was being chased by Momo and Defoko, who were each at least 5 years older than him. 'Nuff said. I saw the chasers coming closer, but at least they weren't too mad anymore.

They finally came to a stop, panting hard. "Better?" I asked, at which they nodded.

I heard something weird in a nearby alley. It sounded kind of...I'm not sure...painful, maybe?

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked quietly.

They were silent for a few seconds, then they shook their heads, confused. I went over to find out what the noise was, and I saw a young pink-haired girl cornered in the alley.

One of the shadowy figures menaced the child, and even though he was silent, he had this "eau-de-I DARE YOU TO TRY SOMETHING" air about him. She cowered underneath him and he raised up his hand-

Time stopped for me. I knew what this meant, so I just thought, "Get her out of there, but don't go overboard, Komo." And then I was watching myself from above.

_Pink-Haired Girl's POV_

"Daddy, please don't! I-I-I HATE YOU! You're always so mean to me! You wanna know why I have a fake me online? It's the only thing that make me happy in this world! It's the only place I have friends! Just go away!" I shrieked, squeezing my eyes shut. I heard his clothes rustle, like he was about to slap me, when a bright flash of pink shone from behind him. As it faded, everyone looked at the source-a teenage girl with bright, glowing pink eyes staring defiantly at my daddy and his friends.

"I suggest you run if you want to live." she stated darkly. I shook my head at her, trying to tell her that she should go, before Daddy beat up on her too.

My daddy stood up in a cocky way, almost asking, "Are you serious, missy?"

Her eyes narrowed, and for a second, nobody moved or breathed. The next second, though, all you-know-what-ski broke loose! Daddy pulled out his "In Trouble Knife" as the girl ran at him, pulling back a fist, and it looked like she was gonna punch him in the gut when she tripped, sending her fist a bit _lower_. As Daddy fell over in pain, the girl ran over to me and picked me up, setting me on her shoulders before going through a whole bunch of flips and kicks. Lets just say I was extremely thankful I don't get dizzy easily. When it was all over, she set me down and her eyes flashed green. In a soft voice, almost completely different from the one she used on my dad, she asked me, "Are you okay?" I nodded, and she continued, "Well that's good." She gave me a friendly smile before glaring at Daddy one last time.

"Come on. What's your name?" she asked, leading me towards three other girls.

"I'm Yuri!" I said happily. "Seo Yuri!"

"I'm Otonashii Momoko!" she told me. "And that, back there, was...well, that was Murani Komomo."

"But...that was you. How could it be someone else, too?" I asked her.

"Ahehehe...I have two personalities. There's me-" she pointed to herself "-and then I have another person in my head, Komomo. She's the one who knows all those martial arts moves I-well, _we_-were doing back there."

I thought for a moment, then told her, "Okay!"

"R-really? You're not gonna make fun of me?" she asked me startled.

"Of course not! You just saved me!" I told her.

"Oh, well...thanks." Momoko-san said, still in shock.

_Momoko's POV_

I couldn't believe it! I now have one, two, _three, FOUR FRIENDS! _Count 'em, FOUR! As Yuri and I walked back to the Kasane's dorm, I saw some passerby stare at me in surprise. I just grinned at them and went on my way. When we got back to the dorm, Teto, Momo, and Defoko just looked at me with those Hachune Miku eyes and their jaws dropped.

"What...was...nani...QUE?!" Teto asked. **(Yay for four versions of 'what'! ^.^)**

Momo and Defoko both just stared at me in shock.

"Ahehe...I forgot to mention Komomo's epic karate, didn't I?" I asked sheepishly.

The three I had met earlier just nodded...

"I should probably tell you guys everything about me and Komomo, shouldn't I?"

Nod, nod, nod...

"Is nodding the only thing you guys can do right now?"

Nod, nod, nod...

"Oh, boy, this'll take a while..."

Nod, nod, nod...

I got everyone to sit down at the Kasane's dining table, and for those who are obsessed with order, going clockwise around, there were myself, Yuri, Momo, Defoko, Ted, and Teto.

"Sooo...the 'bad stuff' I told you about? Ahehehe...it started when I was in 8th grade..."

FLASHBACK-DECEMBER 20, 2 YEARS AGO

_"Klarrisa? I can hear you!" the young Mary shouted happily. The friends were playing Hide-and-Seek after school ended for Christmas. The only thing separating the two now was a wall of fluffy, white snow._

_Klarrisa giggled, and Mary heard her. "I...GOTCHA!" she yelled, tackling Klarrisa to the ground, both laughing hysterically. When they sat up, some of the snow resting on Mary's hat fell onto her face, making a snow-mustache._

_"AAAAAHH! COLD, COLD!" she cried, running around in circles, trying to brush it off. Meanwhile, Klarrisa cracked up at her buddy's plight._

_Mary finally got the snow-stache off and plopped down next to Klarrisa._

_"Sooo, Mary, got any plans for Christmas this year?" asked the other._

_"Well, my mom and dad are planning to take us to DISNEY WORLD! Can you believe it?" Mary asked, super hyped up._

_"I KNOW! When we went, we had the absolute GREATEST time! Make sure you go to the Crystal Palace, in the Magic Kingdom, okay? There was a buffet there and the service was spec-tac-u-lar!" replied the equally hyped-up Klarrisa._

_"Ya know what would make Disney World the closest thing to heaven on earth?" Mary asked again._

_"Uhhh...flash mob Macarena?" Klarrisa wondered aloud._

_"Noo, silly! VOCALOIDS!"_

_"OH! Ahehehe...I knew that..." she declared sheepishly._

_"Ah! That's my mom! BAI KLARRISA!" Mary yelled, running off._

NOW

"That doesn't sound bad." Ted pointed out.

"Yeah, because life was still good then. It was when we got out of Christmas break that things went downhill." I told them. "When we got back..."

FLASHBACK-JANUARY 3, 1 YEAR AGO

_"Se-en-bon-za-ku-ra! La da di da di da!" sang Mary. She was skipping out of the car and to the school. She hummed along to the chorus of Senbonzakura, and when the piano solo started, she saw Klarrisa! But when she got up closer, the guitar solo began, and she saw her friend talking with the bad boy of the class, Alex! Worse, they were laughing together!_

_The chorus right before the key change began, and Mary asked in shock, "Kla-Klarrisa?"_

_"_Yes_?" the other asked tersely._

_"What-was-que-NANI?! You're talking with ALEX for crying out loud! How-?"_

_"Simple, darling, I had an epiphany over break. I realized-why do you adore those Vocaloids"-she said the term in disgust-"when they aren't. Even. Real?"_

_"ME? But you are-"_

_"WERE!"_

_"Fine, _were_, a huge fan of them just as much as me!"_

_"Isn't it obvious? Epiphany!"_

_Mary stood there, rage, horror, sadness, and a whole bunch of other things I really shouldn't say swirling in her mind. However, the most dominant was a combination of heartbreak and shock. The key changed._

_The bell rang, and the two ex-best friends walked into the classroom side by side._

_They sat down at their desks, and when the teacher came in, they silently began taking notes. After some time, the school day passed by, and the two were the last to leave the room._

_Sadly gathering up her stuff, Mary asked Klarrisa, "Isn't there any way to get you back?"_

_"There is one way..." the other girl trailed off._

_"Really? What is it?'" Mary looked hopefully at her._

_"Give up the Vocaloids."_

_"EEEHHHHHHHHH?" she stood up in shock._

_"You heard me. Give them up!"_

_"WHAT? Never!" cried the betrayed girl._

_"Why?"_

_"It's the only way I'll have to remember the days when we were friends! REAL friends!"_

_She thought a tear slid down Klarrisa's cheek, but when she whirled at Mary, she realized-it was over._

_"ALL I ASK FOR IS COMPLETE AND TOTAL PERFECTION! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?" Klarrisa shrieked angrily._

_"APPARENTLY IT IS!" Mary shrilled back. Then, tears in her eyes, she ran off._

NOW

"Oh, Momoko-chan..." Yuri said in shock. "You don't have to tell us any more-"

"Oh, but I do!" I interrupted. "You all need to know _everything_ about me that could ruin our friendship. I need to know if I broke my vow for a good reason."

"So, I was at the point where I ran away..."

FLASHBACK-WHERE WE LEFT OFF

_Mary ran. To where, or from what, she didn't know, except that she was running away from _her_. Finally she came to a park. The sign by the entrance read "Lockwood Park"-not that the heartbroken child paid attention. Sobbing, she finally collapsed on a park bench._

Hello? Is anyone sitting here?

_"No...just me..." the girl replied, not even looking up to see who it was._

Okay...

_She heard sounds like movement next to her, so she turned to look at the newcomer, only to find there was none! Wide-eyed, she robotically looked straight forward._

Sooo...how was your day?

_Mary looked at where the sound seemed to have come from. Still nobody there. "Are you a figment of my imagination?"_

Wellll...kinda-sorta...

_"Swell. First Klarrisa, now this."_

'Now' what?

_"I'm talking to a figment of my imagination. Duh." She sniffled._

Well, it's better than the rest of your day, right?

_"True..."_

Then there's a plus right there! Am I right?

_"I guess...but where did you come from? Aside from my brain, that kinda goes without saying..."_

Hmm...toughie...I guess when you made your own Vocaloid person? That was me, I think...

_"Eh? Then...Komomo?"_

Yeah?

_"Ermagurd...this is really happening, isn't it? Don't answer that. But...why did you just show up now?"_

I know it sounds cheesy, but I think your sorrow kinda...I don't know, gave me my own intelligence?

_A pause, then "You're right, that is cheesy, but...the only plausible hypothesis."_

_A random passerby gave the tween a strange look, so Mary made herself a vow: From now on, at least until she had REAL friends, ones that wouldn't just up and hate her, she would never talk to anyone but Komomo again. Thus, the rest of the conversation was held in her head._

_Am I crazy?_

Certifiably.

_You are sooo lucky you can't see my deadpan look right now..._

Okay? But here's the thing-if being insane is what it takes to have someone like you for you, then isn't it worth it?

_I guess it is!_

_The newfound friends walked home, only to find Mary's mother shouting at her father, who was desperately trying to convince her of something. Mrs. Canfring saw their daughter and walked up to her, harshly demanding, "Come on Mary, we're leaving!"_

_"No! Paula-!"_

_"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT AFTER WHAT YOU DID, MICHAEL!" The woman screamed._

_Mary looked at them questioningly. Mrs. Canfring just glared at her husband while answering the unasked question._

_"Your father did something despicable to this family. Something very, very despicable. I, however, am not able to tell you apparently-" here her father shrank in embarrassment "-and we can no longer live with this man. Much as I'd love to be in denial, what he did is absolutely humanly unforgivable. So, good bye, good luck, and GOOD MOTHERPUFFING RIDDANCE!" Her voice had gotten louder throughout until she was full-blown screeching. She ushered Mary into her car and drove away, leaving Michael Canfring in his underwear in front of the family house. Mary thought she saw him cry out in anguish as they turned the corner._

* * *

**Sooo...How'd I do?**

**I've kept you all waiting long enough, and can I just say:**

**SCHOOL BLAAARGH**

**BROKEN COMPUTER (?) BLAAARGH**

**So yeah...please enjoy this glimpse of backstory. And no, Mr. Canfring didn't do _that._ Just turning off any dirty minds. What he did do, though, AH AIN'T SAYIN A WORD!**

**Updates may be more or less frequent, depending on my grades. Let's hope for A's, yah? ^.^'**

**FOOD EATER VERDICTA IS OUT! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4-Happy Evening-Decisive Night

**FULL CHAPTER TITLE: A Happy Evening and a Decisive Night**

**Hi, hi, hello, and hi! How's life?**

**No answer?**

**Oh, well. **

**So I think you all should know-Momoko-chan is telling them the whole truth, names and all. But since they don't know who KT is-at least that's how they're taking it-they think she's telling them in story form.**

**Also, the whole 'Humor' thing was supposed to be 'Hurt/Comfort' so...yeah...I'm gonna have some humor with Teto's meatloaf.**

**REVIEW RECOG!**

**...**

**MoonStar1312: Meep. I was thinking it was just a real big flashback with people interjecting at points. But I digress. This may also be a huge "look-at-how-I-have-tortured-my-characters" info dump. Beware! ^.^'**

**...**

**I think I may be updating more frequently, after all. If anyone's wondering, "Hey, what's with the lack of reviews all of a sudden?" then that's why. **

**So, who wants to disclaim me today?**

**Yuri: OOH! OOH! ME ME PICK MEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Uhm...Yuri, do you want to?**

**Yuri: YESH AH DO!**

**HERE! Just don't hurt me! XD**

**Yuri: 'Me, Teto, and pretty much everyone else you already heard of aren't Rose-sama's. She may or may not own our voicebanks, though. KT, Mary/Momoko-chan, Darly, and the rest are her brain...' what's a brainchild?**

**It's if you've thought of something, like E=mc2 is Einstein's brainchild.**

**Yuri: Oooohhh...well that's what everyone else is. But for Rose-sama.**

**ON VITH TEH STOREH!**

* * *

_Last time on Shut Down..._

_"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT AFTER WHAT YOU DID, MICHAEL!" The woman screamed._

_Mary looked at them questioningly. Mrs. Canfring just glared at her husband while answering the unasked question._

_"Your father did something despicable to this family. Something very, very despicable. I, however, am not able to tell you apparently-" here her father shrank in embarrassment "-and we can no longer live with this man. Much as I'd love to be in denial, what he did is absolutely humanly unforgivable. So, good bye, good luck, and GOOD MOTHERPUFFING RIDDANCE!" Her voice had gotten louder throughout until she was full-blown screeching. She ushered Mary into her car and drove away, leaving Michael Canfring in his underwear in front of the family house. Mary thought she saw him cry out in anguish as they turned the corner._

_Now, back to the present..._

"Oh, wow, Momoko-chan...how..?" Momo trailed off.

I started sniffling, because it still hurt to think about when the world turned on its head.

"All we need now is for it to start with 'Once Upon A Time'...OW!" shouted Ted. His sister had slapped him upside the head for that comment.

"No, no, it's fine. Really!" I tried convincing them. It didn't work.

"Can I just say, KT fail?" Defoko asked rhetorically. Yuri didn't say anything, as she was too busy sobbing. Momoko brought her in for a hug to comfort her, and everyone heard the voice Momoko used when she was Komomo.

_Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag, so to speak..._

"EEEHHHH?" shouted Teto.

"Yeah, when she wants to, Komomo-chan can make others hear her." I admitted sheepishly.

After a second, Komomo added, _With the day we've had, you can see how things are all over the place in our head, right? _Everyone nodded. Teto then asked, "You two wanna have the guest bed?"

I nodded as Komomo did the mental equivalent.

"Well, follow me! If we wanna go to Miku's birthday party tomorrow, we'll want to be fully rested! That and you'll need a change of clothes Momoko-chan." Thus, we began living with the Kasanes.

* * *

TIME SKIP-0530

I skipped over to the dining table for dinner. I've heard that Teto can cook well, so I came over expecting food. What I didn't expect was it to be moving!

Komomo and I voiced our concern at the same time-_"EEEEHHHHH?"__  
_

Teto looked up from the moving meatloaf with a grin. "Hi guys! Want some?" she asked, holding out a forkful.

I examined it: meat, sauce, and I _really _hope that's ketchup everywhere, but I doubt it. And is that...a TARANTULA?

"No offense, Teto-chan,"_  
_

_But we think Momoko should handle this one._

Disappointed, Teto put it back. "Fine."

"It's just that, well...tarantulas and meatloaf?" I asked.

"I heard about this new delicacy-spiders in everything kinda sums it up." Teto admitted sheepishly.

_Well, I'ma thinking you need to be taught by the master, Momoko-chan!_

"If you say so..." trailed off Teto.

I pulled out a drawer. "Now, where doth thou keepeth the delectables?"

"Eh?"

I corrected my Olde English spazz, "Where's the food?"

"OOOHHHH, that would be in the fridge." Teto answered.

Opening the fridge, I mentioned off-handedly, "Yeah, I tend to occasionally slip into Olde English. When I talk, anyway." Ignoring Teto's 'WTFeezy' face, I took out the ingredients I was looking for.

"IT'S LASAGNA TIME!"

TIME-0625

"Dinner's ready! Come and get it!" I called down the hall.

Yuri was the first to react. "EEEHHHH?! I WANT FOOD!" she yelled happily before sprinting past.

Momo poked her head out of her room. "Who cooked it?"

"I did." I answered. Her face lit up, and she followed hot on Yuri's heels.

I heard beeping and shouts coming from Ted's room, and when I peeked inside, he was walloping Defoko in a race video game. "Did you hear me? Dinner's ready!" I repeated for them.

Ted sniffed the air, then shouted in delight. "It's actually cooked this time!" He then proceeded to bowl me over as he raced out the door. As I picked myself up off the ground, de-flattening my face in the process-man, that kid runs fast!-I saw Defoko rubbing her eyes tiredly. I was about to ask if she was tired, but Komomo beat me to the punch.

_You sleepy, Defoko?_

In answer, she said, "Meep." and toppled over onto her side. Thankfully, Ted had left his beanbag he had been in where it was, otherwise that would have hurt like the dickens!

"Hmm, long day?" I asked her.

"Yup."

_Want some lasagna to go with that exhaustion?_

"Only if I don't have to go fast or far."

"Well, then," I told her, "TO THE KITCHEN!" We made it there as the lasagna was being served up. "Hey, Teto, Defoko wants some!" I declared.

"Then it's a very good thing I-"

_AHEM!_

"-I mean, _you_, made a lot!" Teto declared.

Everyone got a good laugh from that. Yuri then proceeded to shout, "OM NOM NOM NOM!" at the top of her lungs, and hilarity ensues.

Let's just say it was A Bad Night For Tomatoes. Tomato sauce, to be precise.

MEANWHILE-ELSEWHERE IN THE MULTIVERSE

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

The seemingly unconscious child slapped the snooze button on their alarm clock, right before the song of the hour began on WUTA. It sounded as though IA's "A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night" was coming up.

The youth glared at the flashing lights, reading 3:27 AM. Blaaarghiness. Every time they would wake up this early, they could never get back to sleep in time for school. Grrr.

However, tonight was different. For example, the alarm would always go off at 6, and not a minute sooner. And the...well, I suppose I can't really call them a child, since they happen to be 15. But inside, that was exactly what they were-a scared, insecure, depressed otaku who had made horrible decisions in their past. Just about the only good thing the teen had kept from their childhood was their unwavering belief in the Triune God. This was being questioned at this very moment, however. The insomniacing teenager glanced in the direction of the medicine cabinets, then shook their head in disbelief at the thoughts they were having.

A siren's wail pierced the night.

The teenager peered out of the window to see a silhouette-_their silhouette!?_-run up the stairs of an old, abandoned nuclear reactor. That's when they realized-they were still asleep! But instead of dreaming, some sick, twisted idea had come into their head, making them relive one of the worst moments of their life! But instead of the world dissolving, the way it always did after that was figured out, it became even more vivid!?

Suddenly they stood by themselves, purposefully striding up the old rotting stairs, around and around, until they reached the top of the reactor's core, a gentle breeze blowing the Christmas snow all around them. Their long, blonde hair seemingly floated around their head, both the real them and the one of the dream, making shimmering halos, like an angel's. Except angels didn't intend to throw themselves into a nuclear reactor for Christmas.

_A ticking clock, TV shows, and invisible people's laughter are..._

For some reason, the English version of Meltdown filtered through the dreamlike reality, emanating from everything, that only the dreamer could hear.

_Filling up all around me, and echoing inside my mind..._

The teenager stared at themself. _Am I really this baka, that I would let my friend's favorite song call me to do this?_

_Always surrounding me, and now are hounding me..._

Answering their own question, _Of course I am. I did _that_, didn't I?_

_Allegro Agitate..._

The teen came to the realization that this had to end. Now.

_The ringing sound in my ears just won't stop..._

But what should they do? It's pretty much a given that whatever is changed here won't change reality.

_Allegro Agitate..._

GAH! It was just so frustrating!

_The ringing sound in my ears just will not stop!_

Wait a minute! That...that song!

The teen-both real and dream-crumpled to the ground, sobbing. Their life was in shambles, their friend's life was perfect! So they had let jealousy rule them. And now it was too late! Now it was too late to salvage what was left of their friendship! Now it was too late to apologize! The first time the teenaged person had lived through this, the next thing they had regretted was that now it was too late to rescue themselves. This time, they realized-

Now it was too late to even show her a sympathetic look, tell her in a face that they were so, so, _so, _sorry!

Or...was it?

Sniffling, the teenagers of past and present stood up, new resolve flooding them. The first time, it was to find the right moment to explain everything to her. Now, it was this:

I always was good at science.

The two walked back to where the stairs began, when, suddenly, they got that feeling of, "NONONONONONO! I CAN'T BE ABOUT TO SNEEZE!" But alas, they were.

_I had a dream where everyone had disappeared_  
_And in the dead of night all the quiet gripped me harder, harder_  
_Closing in on my panicking neck_  
_Till I could hardly breathe for the solitude..._

Somehow, the dream self of the teenager had disappeared, leaving only the dreamer themself to grope hopelessly at their face and neck, trying to stop the inevitable diaphragm contraction, the sneeze that would be the death of the-he-hehhh!

AAAAAH-CHOOOOOO!

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

The teen's feet slipped out from underneath them, sending them careening to the ground 30 stories below.

Their last thought was, _30 times 10 for an average office building floor height, that would be three hundr-_

Their eyes shot open.

There was a pause as they remembered the recurring nightmare they had had for weeks, but had been worse since _it_ had happened. And then-

They knew what they had to do.

The teenager rushed out of their room to the alley where Mary Jane Canfring was last seen.

* * *

**Three words for ya.**

**Six.**

**Trillion.**

**Years.**

**I got this epic subplot going just listening to it! XDDD**

**Any guesses on who Mystery-Person is?**

**Mystery-Person: Can I give them a hint?**

**NO!**

**Mystery-Person: Yeesh, you're mean...**

**Really? After _you_, you're gonna pull that bit?**

**Anywhoosle, I'm going to be auditioning for the school play tomorrow! Yaaay! And I got Bluetooth headphones! YAAAY! So life is good! ^.^**

**BAI! I'M TIRED! AND SLEEPY! AND ALL THAT OTHER JAZZ!**

**FOOD EATER VERDICTA IS OUT! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5-It's A Long Story

**Full Chapter Title-It's A Long Story**

**Okay...mai chappie went kabye-bye because I couldn't get to it for 3 months. -.-" nawut happee.**

**Information about honorifics used: See My Profile**

**~REVIEW RECOG!~**

**because I can't get this started right now.**

**MoonStar1312: So the second half was me going back to someone we've already seen. But I'm not telling who! She was having a dream about a day she once had, then she got all determined like, "I'mma gonna fix this and I'll kick anybody's butt that gets in mai way." And yes that's a song-english translyrics of Meltdown (Kagamine Rin) by ironia-vitae on dA-they used to be happily-insane or something but meeeeeeeep. From here on out...**

**If Komo-chan is talking, we'll have**

_this_**.**

**If a song is happening, we'll have**

_this_**.**

**And if something else happens, idk. ^.^**

**~END RR~**

**am I failing spectacularly or something? meeeeeep... no views at all these past 30ish days**

**YO! VOCALUTAUFAILOIDPEOPLES! SOMEBODY DISCLAIM MEH!**

***random Miku falls from sky* MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IT'S MAI TRRN!**

**O.O Okaaayyyyy...here. *hands disclaimer***

**Miku: Rose-samachan doesn't own anybody but the nonLoids and Moko/Komo. And AI EHM TEH MOST PWNING CHIKEN OV AWULLLLLLLLLL-*facepan***

**Kagamines: YOU IDIOT YOU'RE NOT ON YET!**

**Miku: Yet. I'm not on _yet_. 3:D**

**ONVARDS BEFORE SHE KILLS SOMEONE!**

* * *

_Last time on Shut Down...The 'Loids..._

_"Hey, Teto, Defoko wants some!" I declared._

_"Then it's a very good thing I-"_

_AHEM!_

_"-I mean, you, made a lot!" Teto declared._

_Everyone got a good laugh from that. Yuri then proceeded to shout, "OM NOM NOM NOM!" at the top of her lungs, and hilarity ensues._

_Let's just say it was A Bad Night For Tomatoes. Tomato sauce, to be precise._

_And the other person..._

_There was a pause as they remembered the recurring nightmare they had had for weeks, but had been worse since it had happened. And then-_

_They knew what they had to do._

_The teenager rushed out of their room to the alley where Mary Jane Canfring was last seen._

_Now, back to the present..._

"Oh, oh, oh, YURI WASH YOUR FACE!" Momo giggled. Yuri had taken to the lasagna like a fish to water-including being all covered in it.

"So _that"s _why you guys haven't had lasagna before..." I thought aloud with a giggle. "That happens." I pointed at Yuri.

"Yup." Defoko stated simply.

"Anywaaay...who's coming to the party later? It's at the Hatsune House!" Teto asked hopefully.

Komo and I were of one mind on this.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WE WANNA GOOO!" _we shouted-or, well, I whisper-shouted, but _still! _A freaking _party_ at the freaking _HATSUNE HOUSEHOLD_ that we can freaking _GO TO__! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!__  
_

Then we saw Yuri's and Defoko's faces.

Yuri was sporting the classic 'somebody save meee' face, while Defoko was shivering as bad as I had one time when I had a fever of 103º-and boy, did I shiver!

As I looked at them, eyes wide, head tilted, Komo asked them, _Why do you guys look like you're about to...ya know...die? It's a party...__  
_

"Yeah, a party at the Hatsune House. You know, the house where the Hatsunes live?" Defoko stated in a 'come _on,_ you don't know this?' voice.

"What she means," Yuri piped up, "is that Miku and Kaito host parties for their classmates at Vocaloid High, and anyone who comes and isn't a student there or related to one gets..."

"Gets..?" I asked.

Yuri mumbled something, and when I asked her to say it a little louder, she yelled, "THEY GET WEDGIED! AND HARD!"

Komo and I were speechless, and when we gazed around at the others at the table-wait, did Ted go to the bathroom?-they nodded sadly.

I sputtered, unable to speak, so Komo spoke up for me, saying _What the frikkin whut? Who wedgies people at parties?_

Ted walked out of the bathroom-so he _did_ go the bathroom!-and replied, "Kaito's Reflectionoid, Kaiko. At one point, all were welcome at the parties, but after the discovery of Reflectionoids, and once Len-san and Kaiko-san came thru the mirror, as it were, Sukone Tei"-shudder-"fell into insane love with Len. Tei was our class president at UTAU, and she was actually a good friend with Rin-san. But Len and Kaiko were apparently too close for her, so she wedgied Kaiko so she could propose to Len-yikes-without interference. Kaiko, however, was extremely angry, and started wedgie-ing every UTAU student there, aside from Tei. She literally kicked Tei's butt for that. Since then, Kaiko doesn't trust any UTAU kids or their friends."

Scratch what I said before. _Now_ we were speechless._  
_

This time I had to come to Komo's aid; "WHAAA? So...if any of us go, then we have to wear wedgie-proof undies?"

"Operative word _if_." Momo stated.

After a little bit of akward silence, Teto spoke up. "WEEELLLLLL, whaddya know, it's bedtime already, night, see ya in the mornin', sweet dreams, don't let the virus bite!"

The others zipped to their bedrooms faster than you could say wedgie.

In a daze, we headed for bed, and once under the covers and in one of Teto's nightgowns-we really oughta get our own clothes-Komo asked me, _This isn't at all what we thought the world of Vocaloid would be like, is it?_

I mentally shook my head, and thought aloud, "Yeahhhhhhno. I always thought that Vocaloids and Utaus and Failoids would be friends, although," I chuckled darkly, "life wouldn't be _that_ good to us now of all times, would it? I mean, I didn't even think that we would ever actually come _here_, theeee...world? Dimension? Timeline? that my idols live in, let alone become fast friends with some of them. It's just, that, well, we've always been handed the metaphorical short straw, and now all of a sudden we have a chance to _do_ something great without fear of ridicule." I sighed, and almost began crying for the loss of Klarissa.

Komo was about to give me the mental equivalent of a helpless shrug, I could tell, when a cracking sound rang out from the tree-sakura tree, yay!-by the window. A branch was falling off the tree, and it looked like two people were on it. We ran to the window, and threw it open to see Ruko and Ritsu hanging on the windowsill for dear life-although...it was the bottom floor. That was made plain to the two when I pointed out the ground below.

Ritsu dropped to the ground, only to jump right back to the window, landing square on top of me, sending me sprawling to the ground. Ruko merely climbed through and picked her up and off of me.

In a quiet voice, Ritsu sang, "HIII, MOKO-CHAAAN!" Ruko just gave a nod of greeting. I was just freaked that they were at my window, and Komo voiced my concerns.

_Why were you spying on us?_

Ruko stated simply, "We always spy on new arrivals."

I gave Ruko a blank, questioning look.

"It's a long story." Ruko told us.

_May as well start now._

With a nod, Ruko began.

MEANWHILE-ELSEWHERE IN THE MULTIVERSE

The teenager darted through the streets, wishing for the forethought to grab a camera, but glad that their phone was with them. They skidded to a halt at the "POLICE LINE-NO CROSSING" yellow tape surrounding the street. Funny enough, this was the same street they had plummeted to in their dream.

No, FOCUS!

A cop was leaning on her squad car, wishing for a lead on this absolutely _horrid_ case, when she spotted the arrival, bent over and panting. She walked up to them and made a slight cough to get their attention. The youth looked up and immediately straightened at the sight of the woman.

"Hello there," the officer said, waiting for this youth's name. They gave it, but only the officer could hear it, as a loud crash pierced the air from the next street over, overpowering the quiet voice.

"Well, hey there-" the piercing wail of a siren came from the site of the crash "-my name is Catie. Why are you here?"

The youth **(A/N: that's their nickname now-the Youth ^u^)** quietly stated, "Mary...Mary-chin was my friend, and I wanted t-t-to see w-where she was when sh-sh-sh-she disappeared-d."

"Well," Catie said, "I'd love to let you in, but I can't until I get the O-K from my-"

"From her superiors." came a gruff voice from behind her.

"AH! Polu-senpai!" Catie jumped and quickly bowed to Polu-apparently her boss.

"At ease, sowjur." Polu spoke in a slight American Southern accent, and his pronunciation of 'soldier' made one think he was a war veteran.

"Sir, yes, sir!" After a snappy salute, Catie dropped into an at-ease stance, feet shoulder-width apart, hands clasped behind her back.

"Now, I hear you want to come into the crime scene for an unknown reason. Why?" Polu asked, pacing.

"W-w-well, Hakase, my friend Mary-chin was here when she was last seen, walking home. I was wondering, if there was something, I don't know, strange about the area, maybe I could help investigate, I mean, I probably don't have anything to offer, and she and I weren't on the best of terms, and this is kinda wierd to happen now of all times, and I know enough about her I could prob-b-b-bly pick up on any clues she leaves from wherever she is..." Youth realized they were babbling, and shut up.

Polu stood there for a moment, then asked, "How do you know I have a doctorate degree?"

"Ah-ah-I had to do a project for school about a veteran of a war, and you were the person I ch-chose." Youth stammered.

"Huh." Polu went back to pacing.

After a while, he spoke again, "Actually, there was something out of place."

Catie seemed shocked. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

Catie proceeded to freak out while trying not to look freaked. "Senpai, you can't be serious, can you? You think that _that_ has something to do with this whole mess?"

"Can and am." Polu stated simply.

Youth looked confused. "What is '_it_,' exactly?"

Polu nodded to another officer, who ran off to get the details about _it_.

"Well, it seems to be a long story." Polu spoke once the officer returned, bearing a manila folder.

"May as well start now." Catie muttered under her breath.

With a nod, Polu began.

* * *

**AAAGH AI HAF NU BETA! I JUST REALIZED HOW THAT WOULD MAKE THESE CHAPPIES MOAR EPIC! *dies***

**Ahehehe..._any_way...I just discovered MMD skydomes...meh...**

**Do you think that this is good?**

**WAI DU AI MEIK YUU WUNDRRFLL RIIDRRS WEIT ANND THENN AI GIF YUU FLUHFF? SO SO SO SORRYYY!**

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!**

**FOOD EATER VERDICTA IS OUT! PEACE!**


End file.
